Ben Braeden
a brief introduction/description of Ben Biography Canon Early Life celebrating jewish holidays, on his own with his mom, lots of marie visits, eventually lisa got her shit together and they lived in suburbia The Kids Are All Right wow changelings wtf Season Six dean is in no shape to be around ben but lisa was a little blinded by her wanting ben to have a dad so she tried to fix him and they got better eventually but then monsters because always monsters and there was the breaking up and the coming back and the parent trapping and whoops they get kidnapped, dean you are a terrible father wow what do i call this section lisa dies, ben is traumatized, dean is the worst father of all time, then we talk about how ben learned to shoot and talk again and gave the charm to marie and got his life back together and became bros with katie THEN SAM AND DEAN VANISHED Leaving Home this whole stupid fucking fiasco, ben you make the worst choices!! marie thinking hes nuts, running away in the worst rainstorm ever, freaking out at bobby's alone, his last call to marie, starting to hunt alone Synchronicity claire stopped ben from turning into dean, talk about the wendigo incident too Cambion jesse stopped ben from turning into oliver Only Human ben stopped jesse from turning into brigitta Parentage so basically what happened was nobody knew who the daddy was except lisa and marie but she died and then marie told dean later but dean never told ben because of his self esteem issues and marie assumed dean told him and dean assumed marie told him while he was in purgatory but nobody actually fucking told him until only human and ben spent his entire life not even knowing who his dad was because nobody can communicate properly in this fucking family UGH baby Relationships ben is friendly and he likes everybody. PUPPY!BEN Allies Katie Doolittle bff but kind of adoptive sister since she loved marie so much too Emily Jorgeson sister in law kinda idk theyre bros Missouri Mosely boy i will smack you with a spoon Tamara ben you could never pass for a fed wow you suck Enemies Brigitta UR DAD KILLED MY DAD Ian Comb man you were really hot until you drugged me Romantic Relationships Claire Novak I LIKE YOU A LOT but you dont like me i am a sad puppy Jesse Turner you like me though let's make out?? Family Lisa Braeden he loves his mom but did she want him Marie Braeden he loves his aunt too but is even less sure SHE wanted him Dean Winchester I'D DO ANYTHING TO PLEASE YOU PLEASE CALL ME SON Sam Winchester didnt like him at first but how can you hate sam Bobby Singer only one who didnt treat him like a kid, for better or worse Trivia *Ben's middle name *idk another thing *his truck *oh and claire made him get his GED between synchronicity and cambion Category:humans Category:hunters Category:Characters